1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying device for a portable electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a multifunctional handle that can alternatively serve as a rear port cover, a lid locking device, or a tilting device for a portable computer.
2. Background Art
The ease of traveling with portable computers, e.g. laptops, has been one of the factors in their increasing popularity. A portable computer is often constructed with a liquid crystal display hingedly attached to the main body of the computer. The display panel also forms a cover for the keyboard, that is built onto the main body. Various ports are located along the rear side of the main body for attaching various input or output devices. Some laptops have handles to ease the carrying of the computers. Examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,162 to Kieffer entitled Method and Apparatus Used in Mounting Expansion Cards, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,098 to Hawkins entitled Stand and Handle for Hand Held Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,495 to Blair entitled Pen-Based Computer With Handle/Prop Having Ratchet Locking Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,399 to Blair entitled Multi-Purpose Handle/Prop for Pen-based Computer Having Overhanging Front Surface, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,258 to Barrus entitled Computer Accessory Including a Pivotally Mounted Combined Handle and Power Source and Associated Methods of Manufacturing.
I find it surprising that so few laptops used today actually incorporate handles. Instead users opt to carry the computers by hand or in bags while traveling. Accidents can occur from carrying the computer with only one hand when one's grip slips, while many people find that using two hands to carry a laptop is too inconvenient. As such, I expect that a multifunctional handle would simplify the transport of laptops. Moreover, a handle that can alternatively serve as a tilting device, a port cover, or a lid locking device would eliminate the need for a separate device to adjust the operating angle of the portable computer and also eliminate the need for a lid locking device to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the computer.